Mega Man's Sick Day
by Chaokachu
Summary: Our favourite blue armoured hero has a hard day. Luckily, Pit, Olimar, Samus and Pinkling the Inkling amiibo are there for him!


Mega Man's Sick Day: a Smash Ultimate Drama.

No Smash belong to me. Oh wewl.

Miiamoto is one of the first Miis I made as a kid, way back on my Wii. (I still have him, I transferred him to my Switch.)

Samus is in her Zero Suit throughout the story.

Shout out to AngelZeroEXE, I hope you have a good birthday tomorrow! Also, thank you for bringing my story to life in your Smash One-Shots!

**A little while after Ultimate's release… **

Mega Man leapt backwards and fired his Mega Buster, the arm cannon that he could create from his hand at will as Kirby tried to Inhale him. The blasts flew at Kirby, who was immediately knocked over, losing his last Stock. Bowser Jr. pulled his tricks, running everything over with his Clown Car. He managed to knock the slightly tired Blue Bomber flying and off the map.

"Game! Red Team, wins!" shouted the announcer. Bowser Jr and Kirby headed up to the podium, smiling and cheering, whilst Mega Man and ROB clapped for them quietly. "Great battle, guys! Papa's gonna be so proud of me for winning my first Team Stock Battle of this year!" Bowser Jr chirped. Mega Man smiled at the young Koopaling, but underneath his smile, he felt more drained than usual after a battle and was trying to hide it. "Well done, little Koopa." ROB said monotonously. He couldn't help the way he spoke, as he used to be an 80's entertainment robot. "Aww, thank you so much guys! You did gooder than last time, too!" the little Koopaling squeaked, before climbing back down the podium and into his Clown Car with Kirby.

**After the battle… **

Mega Man was exhausted, even more so than usual, and decided that at dinner, he would sit in the corner, so he wasn't bothered too much. As he walked, he changed his suit colours from cobalt and turquoise to charcoal and navy, meaning he wouldn't be noticed as easily. Mega Man slipped into the dining room and sat down, enjoying his quietness against the hustle and bustle of the other Fighters. As he waited to be served though, he began to feel like he was overheating and dizzy. "Hey, Mega Man. You feelin' OK, Little Blue?" Sonic asked, somehow managing to notice that the Fighter looked slightly clammy and pale.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling kinda… crowded in here." Mega Man quickly lied to Sonic, who believed him and walked away, respecting his supposed personal space. Mega Man was served his food (a usual assortment of foods based on his dietary requirements as both a boy and robot.) and an E-Tank. "Thanks." Mega Man smiled wearily to the Mii that served him, a ginger haired Standard Male Mii who was ever silent called Miiamoto. Miiamoto nodded respectfully and walked off to serve another table. As Mega Man stared at the food he was given, though, he suddenly felt slightly off-put by a weird feeling in his throat. So he took his plate of food to his room (with Master Hand's permission) and placed it on the table next to his bed, before slumping weakly into his chair. "Why didn't I tell someone that I'm sick… stupid, stupid robot." Mega Man thought quietly to himself.

Pit, Samus and Olimar finished their meals and washed their dishes before heading along the corridor towards the training room. "Pinkling's free to train with us, y'know? And then they've got that new training equipment, the big red one? And then this and that's been added…" Pit endlessly chattered, driving the two space pilots insane. "Will you cool your jets for two seconds, Pit?!" Samus yelled at the angel. "Sorry…" Pit muttered awkwardly. They stopped outside the training room to wait for Pinkling (my Inkling amiibo), just as Mega Man stepped into his doorway to get some air. He'd been feeling progressively more nauseous and feverish after leaving the dining room, and hadn't the energy to sustain the navy and charcoal colours, so he switched back to his normal blue hues. "Hey, Mega Man! How are you doing?" Pit smiled. He was carrying a little ragdoll toy angel with coloured white, purple and red wings and her hair up in pigtails.

"Not feeling too great… my stomach's really unsettled the now…" Mega Man trailed off, seeing how concerned Pit suddenly looked. "B-but I'll be fine in a little while, I just have… post battle jitters." he quickly added, which made Pit stop worrying so much.

"I know what you mean. OK, see you later Mega Man!" Pit waved as his friends and Pinkling entered the training room. Unfortunately, just after they closed the door, Mega Man's nausea gave way to proper full-blown sickness. "Ack… what's making me… fe-feel this way?!" he groaned to himself, stumbling back into his room. He flopped down onto his knees, arms round his torso, shaking because of his intensified heartbeat, trying to make his stomach stop feeling so tight and crampy. His breathing was fast and heavy. Sweat ran down from his forehead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt like he was about to be sick. Without thinking, Mega Man sprinted to the boy's bathroom that was situated next to his room, both hands over his mouth, locked himself in a cubicle and threw up into the toilet. Repeatedly.

"Pit, you're a right idiot. The training stuff isn't ready yet!" Olimar yelled in a friendly/angry way. "They were still painting it, and now, IT'S ON MY GLOVES." he sulked.

"Woomy, nyges eeha? Bloop, Pwit." (Can one person really contain the stupidity of an entire city full of idiots? Yes, someone can, if they're Pit.)

"More of a Twit rather than Pit." Samus sniggered.

"Hey, it's not my fault Pittoo tricked me!" the angel boy muttered, stroppy as anything. The four were hanging out at the training room together, doing things like practicing moves.

"I'm going to clean my gloves, OK?" Olimar headed into the bathroom to clean his gloves, but when he did, he could hear someone coughing and spluttering in one of the stalls, before they were sick, and started crying. "Hey, who's there? Are you OK?" Olimar called out. He tried to gently push the door to the stall open with his shoulder, but it was no use. Locked. "Whoever's in there, are you OK? Do you need me to get Dr Mario?" Olimar asked again. No reply, except for the person groaning, then coughing and vomiting again. Olimar decided to take matters into his own hands (after cleaning the paint off his gloves fairly quickly) and ran from the bathroom. "Guys… just to let you know, I'm going to get Dr Mario. Someone's in the boy's bathroom, they're throwing up, they locked the stall door and they won't answer me." Olimar quickly warned his friends before dashing off. The three looked at each other, wondering who, before Samus realised. "Wait just a minute… _didn't Mega Man say to Pit that his stomach felt really bad just before we came in?!_" the Gunner Girl gasped.

"Yeah, he did! Do you think he's the one who needs help?!" Pit worried.

"Nyges, woomy! Spreek nyala!" (Yeah, someone needs to go in there and get Mega Man out of the stall! He could be really unwell!) Pinkling babbled.

Both the girls stared at Pit.

"OK, fine, but people throwing up really does freak me out." Pit moaned.

"You're the only boy here right now, and one of the few people Mega Man fully trusts. Go!" Samus ordered. Pit darted out of the door and quietly walked into the bathroom. Mega Man had finally managed to stop being sick and was just crying and gagging a little in his child-natured frustration, forgetting he was locked in a cubicle. "Mega Man? Mega Man, it's me, Pit. I'm going to wait for you outside the cubicle, OK? Do you think you can come out?" the angel boy shouted to the unwell robot boy.

"O-OK, I'll try…" Mega Man replied, attempting to stand up. As soon as he did, though, he felt so dizzy that he was almost sick again and had to sit back down on the floor. "I-I don't th-think I can get up. I'm too dizzy. I think I'll puke again if I get up!" Mega Man began to cry, one hand over his mouth just in case.

"Well, unlock the door, and I'll get you outta there!" Pit called out. Mega Man reached up shakily to the door lock and tugged at it.

It didn't move.

"P-P-P-Pit, it's s-stuck!" the frightened bot boy yelled, trying to pull on it again. He attempted to use his strength to pull it off the door, but all to no avail, as he was weakened after being sick so badly. Pit began worrying, as Mega Man was sounding more and more tired with every try of the lock. "Mega Man, stop! You sound really exhausted. I'll get you out if it's the last thing I do!" Pit screamed, more determined than ever.

**With Olimar and Dr Mario… **

"So, you're-a saying that someone's sick in the boy's bathroom, and you don't-a know who?" Dr Mario asked.

"Yeah, and-" Olimar began. He was cut off by a loud bleeping from his com link. "Hello? Captain Olimar speaking."

"Olimar, this is Pit. Mega Man's the one who was sick, but he's stuck in the stall that he locked himself in and he sounded really exhausted, and I mean, 'might collapse' levels of exhaustion. He says that he's too dizzy to get up. Can you and the doctor please hurry up and get here before he blacks out or vomits again or something?!" Pit's shrill, worried voice was audible through the com link.

"OK, me and the doc are going to be there in a minute. Do your best to get that door unlocked, OK?"

"Gotcha."

The line went dead.

"Well, what-a are we waiting for?! Let's-a go!" Dr Mario said to Olimar as he ran out the room. Olimar followed closely behind.

**Samus** **and Pinkling… **

"Bwoop boomy? Woomy loomy nyegeges yelap?!" (Samus? What are we doing to do when Mega Man gets rescued?!) Pinkling babbled worriedly.

"I think we might help with any first aid, giving him medication to help his sickness, stuff like that, y'know? I would say go and help Pit, but I think you noticed neither of us are boys." Samus replied, quite deep in thought.

"Bwelep…" (I guess…)

**Pit and Mega Man… **

"OK, on my count of three, I'm going to try busting the door down. Got it?"

"Yeah…" Mega Man whispered. He was super tired and finding it hard to stay awake, but he knew he had to.

"One…

Two…

THREE!"

Pit shoulder slammed into the door, which buckled and cracked a little, even as it made the angel's wing hurt really badly. "Again… I t-think it's working…!" Mega Man stammered, before blacking out without Pit knowing.

"One…

Two…

THREE!"

Again, Pit slammed into the door, throwing his full weight against it, hurting his wing again, but this time, the lock snapped and it opened up.

Mega Man was sprawled out on the floor. He felt too warm to the touch, his striking blue eyes were shut and he was limp when Pit tried to make the bot boy look at him. "Mega Man? Mega Man?!" Pit shrieked over and over, just managing to pick the three-foot robot up. Dr Mario and Olimar came in at that point. "I think he blacked out! We need to help, now!" Pit said in a panicked tone. The three took Mega Man to the training room and began doing things like checking his temperature and so on.

"Ughh…"

Mega Man woke up around five minutes later, just as they were trying to work out how to give him his medication. His stomach lurched violently, and he groaned loudly, the lower half of his face slightly greyish-green. "Doctor… I d-don't f-feel well…" Mega Man warned in a choked voice seconds before someone quickly handed him a bucket and he threw up again. Samus, feeling bad for him, firmly rubbed his back, just between his shoulder blades, until he sat up again. "There, there, kid. You're OK." she whispered to him, shrouding him with hugs.

"OK, so what's-a happened today?" Dr Mario asked.

"W-well… I battled Bowser Jr and Kirby, and I then went to dinner. I felt sick, dizzy and feverish at dinner, so I went back to my room, talked with Pit, Olimar and Samus, then my nausea got worse and I was sick, then Olimar found me and all this nonsense started… an-and I think I fainted while Pit was rescuing me. I didn't tell anyone because every time I've been unwell, people have said stuff like 'robots don't get colds', and I've had to fight while quite weak. " Mega Man explained quietly, his stomach practically killing him, feeling like he was spinning.

"Hmm… I think you might-a just have a combination of Smash Flu and over-a tiredness. Nothing that can't-a be helped. As for the-a disbelievers, we'll speak to them, OK?" Dr Mario smiled kindly. Pinkling came over with a small spoon, and Dr Mario measured some see through medication into it, before handing it to Mega Man. "Take-a this. It'll reduce your nausea and fever." he ordered the bot boy. Mega Man took the spoon of medicine before closing his eyes and going to sleep whilst Samus carried him back to his bed, a smile on his face.

_Epilogue_

Mega Man spent a week recovering, then was fighting fit again. He promised to never hide if he was unwell ever again. Olimar, Pinkling, Pit and Samus were congratulated on helping Mega Man, and were given Doctor's Honour Awards. It turns out that during his work breaking the door lock, Pit dislocated his right wing and managed to not notice until afterwards. He was helped by the Doctor too, though.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this vaguely long story. I put a couple of hours of effort into this, but you don't have to believe me. Have a good day, reader and I'll see you soon! ¦] **


End file.
